Das Gesetz der SeeClans
Vom ersten Pfotenschritt an bis zum letzten Atemzug leben die Katzen der SeeClans nach dem Gesetz der Clans. Doch wie sind die Clans eigentlich entstanden? Welche Bedeutung hat der Name einer Katze? Und was ist das Gesetz der Heiler? Folge der jungen Heilerin Sternlichtpfote in eine längst vergessene Zeit - die Zeit, in der die SeeClans ihren Ursprung fanden... Das Gesetz der SeeClans (eng. Code of the LakeClans) ist der erste Teil der Reihe Die Welt der SeeClans. Das Buch behandelt das Gesetz der SeeClans und dessen Entstehung. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!! Das Gesetz der SeeClans 'Das Gesetz der Krieger' Zwischen den Clans wird nie Freundschaft, aber immer Frieden herrschen. Wer diesen Frieden bricht, indem er eine Clankatzen tötet oder sterben lässt, solange sie nicht sein Leben im Kampf bedroht, wird ausnahmslos aus den Clans ausgestoßen und gilt nicht als Clankatze, auch wenn er sich auf deren Gebiet befindet. Einem Mitglied eines Clans ist es nich erlaubt ein Mitglied eines anderen Clans zu lieben, da die Treue jeder Katze im Clan benötigt wird. Clangrenzen dürfen nicht überschritten werden und die Beute eines anderen Clans nicht gestohlen werden. Jeden Vollmond halten die Clans an der Alten Weide eine Versammlung ab, zu der jeder Clan kommen muss, aber nur eine eingeschränkte Anzahl an Katzen mitnehmen darf. Der Anführer, der jedes Mal die Patrouille anführt, darf neben dem Zweiten Anführer, der ihn unbedingt begleiten muss, nur drei Krieger und einen Schüler mitbringen. Sowohl Heiler als auch Heilerschüler müssen zur Großen Versammlung erscheinen. Diese Regel gilt, weil kein Clan als zu stark oder übermächtig erscheinen darf. Der Anführer, egal ob Kater oder Kätzin, steht über allen anderen Mitgliedern des Clans. Was er befielt muss getan werden. Jeder, der dem Anführer ohne Begründung widerspricht, wird vom Anführer bestraft, darf aber nicht aus dem Clan ausgeschlossen werden, ob für eine kurze Zeit oder für immer. Jeder Clan muss neben einem Anführer auch einen Zweiten Anführer, egal ob Kater oder Kätzin, haben, der, wenn der Anführer stirbt, seinen Platz einnimmt. Nachdem der Anführer oder der Zweite Anführer gestorben ist muss sofort ein neuer Zweiter Anführer erwählt werden, egal, in welcher Situation sich der Clan befindet. Der Anführer darf als Zweiten Anführer nur eine Katze wählen, die schon mindestens einmal Mentor eines Schülers war, der schon seit wenigstens zwei Monden seinen Kriegernamen trägt, oder gerade seinen zweiten Schüler unterrichtet. Der neue Anführer muss vor dem dritten Sonnenaufgang nach dem Tod des vorherigen Anführers zum Mondtal reisen um mit den SternenClan zu sprechen und seine neun Leben zu empfangen. Wird es vom SternenClan verweigert, dass der Anführer neun Leben erhält wird dieser von den Clans verstoßen. Sollte der Anführer nicht rechtzeitig am Mondtal sein muss er in seiner Anführerzeit ohne die neun Leben auskommen. Ein Schüler muss mindestens sechs Monde alt sein, bevor er seine Ausbilung beginnt. Diese muss wenigstens vier Blattwechsel andauern, wobei Schüler mit einer längeren Ausbildung im Clan höher angesehen werden. Jeder Schüler muss vor seiner Zeremonie mindestens drei Beurteilungen und eine Reise zum Mondtal mit dem Anführer und dem jeweiligen Mentor gemacht haben. Bei der Kriegerzeremonie darf der Anführer den Schüler einen dieser Namen zu seinem Geburtsnamen hinzugeben: -schweif, -auge, -fell, -pelz, -fuß, -gesicht, -bart, -blüte, -sturm, -nase, -flug, -flügel oder -herz, sowie -wirbel, -schnee oder -blatt oder besondere Namen, die an besondere Katzen verliehen werden, die sich ihren Kriegernamen durch sehr ehrenhafte Taten verdient haben. Nach der Zeremonie muss ein neu ernannter Krieger schweigend Nachtwache halten. Dieses Ritual muss stattfinden, ganz gleich in welcher Situation der Clan sich befindet. Wenn ein Mitglied eines Clans stirbt, muss der Clan die Nacht über vor dem Körper des Verstorbenen schweigend Totenwache halten. Das muss auch geschehen, wenn der Körper des Toten nicht gefunden wird oder aus anderen Gründen nicht im Lager sein kann. Der Name einer Clankatze hat eine große Bedeutung und steht für die Taten der Katze, die ihn trägt. Deshalb darf kein Name doppelt vergeben werden. Fremde Katzen, ob Einzelläufer oder Hauskätzchen, dürfen nicht verachtet oder beleidigt werden, da sie genauso wie die Clankatzen Katzen sind. Wer eine fremde Katze beleidigt oder angreift, sofern sie nicht von selbst angreift oder sonst unerlaubt die Grenzen übertreten hat, dem steht eine Strafe bevor, die vom Anführer selbst entschieden wird, im schlimmsten fall auch Ausstoß aus den Clans. Ein Junges in Not, egal ob es dem eigenen Clan angehört oder nicht, darf niemals im Stich gelassen werden, da es zu jung und hilflos ist, um sich selbst zu wehren. Beute ist ein Geschenk des SternenClans und um die Clans zu ernähren musste ein Lebewesen sein Leben lassen. Sie wird nur erlegt, um sich davon zu ernähren. Älteste, Junge und Königinnen werden zuerst mit Beute versorgt, egal in welcher Situation sich der Clan befindet. Immer im letzten Mond der Blattgrüne müssen die sogenannten Spiele, zu ehren der Gründung der Clans, abgehalten werden. Dabei treten Schüler, Krieger, Heiler und Älteste aus allen Clans gegeneinander an. Die Disziplinen sind dabei meistens Klettern, Schwimmen, Jagen und Kämpfen. Der Sieg in diesem Spielen bringt allerdings keine besonderen Vorteile. 'Das Gesetz der Heiler' Jeder Clan muss mindestens einen Heiler, egal ob Kater oder Kätzin, haben, der sich um die kranken oder verletzten Katzen kümmert. Die Heiler jedes Clans müssen jeden Neu- und Halbmond gemeinsam das Mondtal besuchen. Dabei darf zwischen ihnen kein Streit ausbrechen. Heiler sind in ihrem Clan um zu helfen und zu heilen. Deshalb ist es Heilern und Heilerinnen untersagt einen Gefährten oder gar Junge zu haben. Welchen Weg eine Katze gehen will muss sie selbstständig wählen. Der Heiler eines Clans steht über dem Anführer. Sein Wort ist Gesetz und muss von jeder beliebigen Katze des Clans befolgt werden. Für einen Heiler gelten die Clan-Grenzen nicht. Er darf sie nach Belieben überschreiten, aber weder Beute noch Kräuter des anderen Clans stehlen. Der Heiler darf bis zu zwei Schüler haben, aber nie gleichzeitig, da der Heiler so überfordert wäre. Eine Katze kann auch Heilerschüler werden, wenn er schon Krieger ist. In diesem Fall erhält er vom Heiler einen Schülernamen, der auf -pfote endet, aber nicht der Gleiche wie zuvor sein darf. Nur der älteste Heiler des Clans darf einen Schüler unterrichten, und dass auch nur, wenn er bereits höchstens einen Schüler hatte. Einen zweiten Schüler darf er aber erst zwei Monde nach der Ernennung des ersten unterrichten, damit er seinen Heilerpflichten auch sonst selbstständig nachgehen kann. Ein Schüler muss mindestens sechs Monde alt sein, bevor er seine Ausbilung beginnt. Diese muss wenigstens sechs Blattwechsel andauern, da ein Heiler mehr lernen muss und auch ohne seinen Mentor seinem Clan helfen muss. Die Aussbildung eines Heilers besteht nicht nur daraus, die Kunst des Heilens und der Kommunikation zwischen SternenClan und den Clans zu erlernen. Jeder Heiler muss vor seiner Ernennung jeweils eine Beurteilung im Jagen und Kämpfen bestanden haben, damit er seinem Clan notfalls auch so helfen kann. Ein Heiler erhält seinen vollen Namen vom SternenClan selbst. Sein Mentor kündigt seine Ernennung beim Treffen den anderen Heilern am Rand des Mondtals an. Der betroffene Schüler geht anschließend allein hinab ins Tal und spricht dort mit dem SternenClan, der ihm seinen Heilernamen gibt. Nach dieser Zeremonie wird der Schüler als vollwertiger Heiler des Clans angenommen. Ein Heiler darf nur am Neumond ernannt werden. Ein Heiler darf die gleichen Namen zu seinem Geburtsnamen hinzu bekommen, aber bei der Zeremonie wird ihm meistens ein besonderer Name verliehen, der ihn von anderen Heilern unterscheidet. Welcher das ist entscheidet nur der SternenClan. Stirbt der älteste Heiler eines Clans, nimmt der zweitälteste seinen Platz ein. Es darf in einem Clan nie mehr als drei Heiler geben. Prolog HE! DAS IST meine Frischbeute!« »Ist sie gar nicht! Ich hatte sie zuerst!« »Nein, ich habe sie mir von Frischbeutehaufen geholt!« Sternlichtpfote sah von den Kräutern vor ihren Pfoten auf, als sie die Stimmen der beiden Jungen hörte. Lichtjunges und Goldjunges standen einander breitbeinig gegenüber, zwischen ihnen lag eine fette Spitzmaus. Nun packte jeder von ihnen eine Seite der Maus mit dem Maul und zerrte daran. Wild kämpften die beiden, bis die Maus Goldjunges Fängen entglitt und die beiden Schwestern überrascht rückwärts stolperten. »Hört sofort damit auf!« Sternlichtpfote sah erschrocken auf. Feuerauge, eine der Königinnen, stapfte wütend auf die beiden Jungen zu. Sie tappte zu Lichtjunges und entriss der hellen Kätzin die Maus. »Schluss jetzt! Ihr wisst ganz genau, dass man nicht mit Beute spielt!« Lichtjunges und Goldjunges starrten ihre Mutter schockiert an, dann senkten sie beide schuldbewusst den Blick. »Tut uns leid, Feuerauge«, murmelten sie beinahe gleichzeitig. Feuerauge schnurrte ihre Jungen besänftigend an. »Ich möchte nur, dass ihr lernt, wie man mit Beute umzugehen hat«, erwiderte sie mit sanfterer Stimme, »wie wäre es, wenn ihr euch die Maus teilt?« Empört sprang Goldjunges auf die kleinen Pfoten. »Was? Aber ich hatte sie als erstes!« »Nein! Sie lügt!«, fauchte Lichtjunges und sprang ebenfalls auf, »''ich'' hab sie mir geholt!« »Nein, du Fuchsherz! Das ist meine Maus!« Goldjunges' Schwanz peitschte erregt auf und ab. »Lasst das! Die Maus ist groß genug für euch beide!« Widerwillig beugten die beiden Jungen sich dem Wort ihrer Mutter, die seufzend zu Sternlichtpfote tappte. »Tut mir leid. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was in letzter Zeit mit ihnen los ist«, entschuldigte sie sich mit blitzenden Augen, »sie streiten sich die ganze Zeit nur...« Sternlichtpfote schnurrte besänftigend. »Keine Sorge, Feuerauge. Sie sind halt Junge.« Das Schnurren blieb Sternlichtpfote im Halse stecken. Sie würde nie Junge haben dürfen - sie war eine Heilerin, das war ihre eigene Entscheidung gewesen. Feuerauge seufzte erleichtert und wandte sich zu ihren Jungen um, die mürrisch und schweigend die Frischbeute verschlangen. Goldjunges hatte offensichtlich keinen Hunger mehr. Die rötliche Kätzin putzte sich das Brustfell und warf Lichtjunges, die sich mit blitzenden Augen über die Maus hermachte, böse Blicke zu. »He!«, rief Feuerauge den Jungen zu, »wärt ihr so nett, Sternlichtpfote beim Sortieren ihrer Kräuter zu helfen?« Lichtjunges blickte verstört auf. »Was?«, beschwerte sie sich, »aber das ist langweilig! Wir wollten eigentlich mit Mondlichtpfote und Flammenpfote Kämpfen üben!« »Ja, genau!«, eilte Goldjunges ihrer Schwester zur Hilfe. »Wir sind Krieger!« Feuerauge schnurrte belustigt. »Noch seid ihr keine Krieger«, miaute sie, »aber zu den Aufgaben eines Kriegers gehört es, sich um den Clan zu kümmern. Und das bedeutet, seinen Clangefährten zu helfen - egal ob Krieger, Heiler oder Ältester.« Sie zwinkerte ihren Töchtern zu, drehte sich um und schritt auf die Kinderstube zu, vor der Eulenfeder sich sonnte, während die Jungen der braunen Königin um sie herumhüpften. Seufzend ließen Lichtjunges und Goldjunges von der Maus ab und tappten zu Sternlichtpfote. »Was sollen wir tun?«, erkundigte sich Lichtjunges. »Müssen wir wirklich Kräuter sortieren, Sternlichtpfote?«, piepste Goldjunges. Sternlichtpfote überlegte einen Moment. »Helft mir erst einmal, sie in den Bau zu tragen«, wies sie die zwei an und nahm ein Bündel Kräuter zwischen die Fänge. Sie wandte sich um und tappte in Richtung des Heilerbaus, bis ihr auffil, dass die beiden Jungen ihr nicht folgten. »Das Bündel hatte sich genommen!« »Nein, ich!« »Nein, du Mäusehirn, ich hatte das genommen!« »Sie lügt!«, klagte Lichtjunges und drehte sich mit großen Augen zu Sternlichtpfote um. Sternlichtpfote seufzte. Feuerauge hatte Recht - die beiden taten nichts anderes, als sich zu streiten. Goldjunges schnappte sich das Bündelkräuter, das beinahe so groß war wie sie selbst, und rannte auf den Heilerbau zu. Lichtjunges nahm die Verfolgung auf und stürzte sich auf ihre Schwester. Diese fiel auf den Bauch und ließ die Kräuter los, die sich rund um die raufenden Jungen herum verteilten. Sternlichtpfote seufzte und machte sich daran, die vielen verstreuten Kräuter aufzusammeln, während die beiden jungen Kätzinnen neben ihr miteinander rangen. »Hört mal, ihr zwei«, miaute sie ud sofort brachen die Jungen ihren Kampf ab und setzen sich gerade vor sie auf den Boden, »eure Mutter hat euch doch gerade erklärt, dass man nicht mit Beute und Kräutern spielt. Habt ihr das so schnell wieder vergessen?« »Nein, Sternlichtpfote«, murmelten die Jungen und senkten betreten die Blicke. Erneut seufzte Sternlichtpfote. »Das macht so keinen Sinn. Ihr verwüstet nur alles.« Lichtjunges schlug die Augen nieder, aber Goldjunges hob den Kopf und fragte unverhohlen: »Warum dürfen wir eigentlich nicht mit der Beute spielen? Schon klar, es ist Beute, aber der SternenClan kann uns doch notfalls mehr schicken, oder?« Sternlichtpfote betrachtete die junge Kätzin nachdenkllich. Die Frage war nicht so absurd, wie sie sich anhörte. Könnte der SternenClan uns vielleicht tatsächlich Beute schicken? Nein, wenn er es könnte hätte er es längst getan... »Das Gesetz der SeeClans«, antwortete Sternlichtpfote, »das Gesetz besagt, das Beute heilig ist.« »Das Gesetz der SeeClans?«, piepste Lichtjunges, »Feuerauge hat uns davon erzählt! Aber ... nicht wirklich viel! Kannst du uns vielleicht mehr erzählen?« »Genau!«, jubelte Goldjunges, »erzähl uns etwas über das Gesetz der Krieger! Bitte!« Sternlichtpfote sah die beiden Jungen an und überlegte fieberhaft. Sie hatte noch nie einer Katze etwas vom Gesetz der Krieger erzählt - sie wusste nur das, was der SternenClan und ihr Mentor Aschenfeuer ihr erzählt hatten. Sie hatte Angst, einen Fehler zu machen. Andererseits - warum denn nicht? »Was wollt ihr denn wissen?«, fragte sie schließlich. »Wie das Gesetz entstanden ist!«, ereiferte sich Lichtjunges. »Wie die Clans entstanden sind!«, rief Goldjunges. »Warum wir nicht aus dem Lager hinaus dürfen!« »Was genau ist das Gesetz der Krieger eigentlich?« Fragen überschwemmten Sternlichtpfote wie eine Welle. Die Jungen waren wissbegierig - aber das war gut. »Na gut«, miaute sie schließlich, »kommt mit.« Sternlichtpfote schnappte sich das letzte Kräuterbündel und die Kräuter, die noch auf dem Boden verstreut lagen, und führte die beiden Jungen in den Heilerbau. Dort legte sie die Kräuter sorgfältig ab und ließ sich auf ihrem Moosnest neben Aschenfeuers nieder. Goldjunges und Lichtjunges taten es ihr nach und kuschelten sich in das weiche Moos. Sternlichtpfote rückte in eine bequemere Position, schloss die Augen und begann zu erzählen. Der Ursprung der Clans VOR UNZÄHLIGEN BLATTWECHSELN führte die junge Kätzin Schneesturm eine Gruppe von Katzen an den Endlosen See. Unter ihnen waren Streuner und Einzelläufer aber auch Hauskätzchen. Sie alle hatten schlechte Erfahrungen mit Zweibeinern gemacht und waren Schneesturm in derb Hoffnung, am Ziel ein besseres Leben zu finden, über die Sonnenberge an den See gefolgt. Als sie den Endlosen See erreichten, glaubte Schneesturm fest daran, den richtigen Ort gefunden zu haben. Sie gründete den SeeClan, der sich an Ufer des Sees niederließ, und erhielt vom SternenClan den Namen Schneestern. Einige Katzen jedoch waren mit Schneesterns Entscheidung, am See zu bleiben. Sie waren der Überzeugung, der See sei nicht das Ziel, von dem sie geträumt hatten, und schlossen sich unter der Führung des Katers Blattgrün zu einem zweiten Clan zusammen - dem BlattClan. Der BlattClan beschloss, weiter zu ziehen, wurde jedoch vom SeeClan aufgehalten. Es kam zu einer schrecklichen Schlacht am Ufer des Endlosen Sees. Die Schlacht war grausam und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Im letzten Augenblick sendete der SternenClan den Clans ein Zeichen, indem er die Sterne auf dem Wasser scheinen ließ. Der Kampf war beendet und beide Clans blieben am See, allerdings gingen nur Verlierer aus der Schlacht am See hervor. Der SeeClan und der BlattClan waren so zerstritten, dass sie sich nicht wieder zusammenschlossen, sondern getrennte Territorien bezogen, deren Grenze von einem reißendem Fluss markiert wurde. Blattgrün, dert nun den Namen Blattstern trug, schwor Schneestern ewige Feindschaft. Einige Katzen der beiden Clans waren mit der Entscheidung ihrer Anführer aber nicht zufrieden. Sie wollten den Frieden und taten alles dafür, die zwei Clans zu vereinen. Die Anführer wurden darüber wütend und verbannten die Katzen, die den Frieden zwischen den Clans wünschten. Diese schlossen sich aber unter der Führung der Kätzin Wirbelsturm wieder zusammen und gründeten einen dritten Clan - den SturmClan, der nach vielen Kämpfen von den anderen beiden Clans akzeptiert wurde. Nach einer Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen SeeClan und BlattClan kam es zu einem erbitterten Kampf, in dem Schneestern getötet wurde. Die beiden anderen Anführer waren entsetzt und beschlossen, ein Gesetz zu bestimmen, das es verbot, Katzen ohne einen nachvollziehbaren Grund zu töten. So wurde das Gesetz der Krieger geboren und der SeeClan nach der verstorbenen Anfüherin auf SchneeClan umbenannt. 1. Gesetz Der letzte Kampf LERCHENPFOTE, DU WIRST mich, Himmelsflug, Häherschwinge und Blattschweif zur BlattClan-Grenze begleiten. Ich denke, du bist bereit für eine besondere Prüfung.« Lerchenpfote merkte, wie ihr das Maul aufklappte. Sie wurde von ihrer Anführerin für eine besondere Patrouille ausgewählt - und die führte sie auch noch an die BlattClan-Grenze! Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie spürte die neidischen Blicke der anderen Schüler auf ihrem Pelz, aber das war ihr egal. Sie tappte zu Feuerpfote hinüber und berührte ihn sanft mit der Nase an der Schulter. »Viel Glück!«, schnurrte der feuerfarbene Kater und leckte ihr kurz übers Ohr. Lerchenpfotes Fell prickelte vor Freude, als sie ihrem Mentor Häherschwinge aus dem Lager folgte. Feuerpfote war schon immer ihr bester Freund gewesen und da war schon seit einiger Zeit mehr zwischen ihnen als nur Freundschaft. Verträumt trabte Lerchenpfote der Patrouille hinterher. Wenn sie beide Krieger waren, würden sie Gefährten werden und viele Junge haben, da war sie sich sicher. »Pass auf Lerchenpfote, sonst läufst du noch gegen einen Baum!« Lerchenpfote zuckte zusammen, als sie die Stimme ihrer Anführerin neben sich hörte. Schneestern hatte sich zurückfallen lassen und lief nun neben Lerchenpfote, die Führung der Patrouille hatte Himmelsflug übernommen. Lerchenpfote warf Schneestern einen flüchtigen Blick zu. »Warum hast du ausgerechnet mich für die Patrouille ausgewählt?«, fragte sie neugierig. »Nun, ich bin der Ansicht, du und Heidepfote seid bald bereit für eure Kriegerzeremonie. Und außerdem scheinst du in letzter Zeit mit den Gedanken an einem anderen Ort zu sein.« Die weiße Kätzin schnurrte belustigt. »Es geht um Feuerpfote, oder?« Lerchenpfotes Fell prickelte vor Scham. »Ist das so offensichtlich?«, murmelte sie betreten. Schneesterns Schnurren wurde lauter. »Keine Sorge. Offensichtlich ist es schon aber ... es gibt niemanden im Clan, der es euch nicht gönnen würde.« Nun stieg auch aus Lerchenpfotes Kehle ein Schnurren. Schneestern hatte Recht - sie und Feuerpfote mussten ihre Liebe zueinander vor niemandem geheim halten. Es raschelte und Heidepfote kam aus dem Unterholz zu ihrer Linken gestürmt. Blut quoll aus einer Wunde an der Flanke der keuchenden Kätzin und färbte ihr helles, sandfarbenes Fell dunkelrot. Lerchenpfote sah ihre Schwester erschrocken an - Heidepfote hatte ihre dunklen Augen weit aufgerissen und zitterte am ganzen Körper. »Schneestern!«, keuchte sie. »Wir ... wir wurden angegriffen ... ein Fuchs!« Alarmiert blickte Schneestern auf, ihr langes, weißes Fell sträubte sich. »Wo?« »An ... an der Sturm ... SturmClan-Grenze.« Heidepfotes Stimme bebte. »Wir sind unterlegen. Und ... Farnherz ist schwer verletzt ...« Schneestern nickte langsam. »Lauf zurück zum Lager und hol Nachtflügel«, wies sie Heidepfote an. »Sie soll Farnherz untersuchen ... und lass du dich auch von ihr untersuchen, deine Schulter sieht schlimm aus!« Heidepfote nickte und rannte in Richtung des Lagers davon. »Himmelsflug!« Schneestern hatte Lerchenpfote überholt und trabte nun neben dem weißen Kater, der die Führung übernommen hatte. »Führe du die Patrouille zur BlattClan-Grenze. Ich muss der anderen Patrouille helfen.« Himmelsflug nickte knapp und Schneestern stürmte an Lerchenpfote vorbei in den Wald hinein. Angst packte Lerchenpfote mit eisigen Klauen. Großer SternenClan, bitte lass Heidepfote wieder gesund werden! Bitte! Sie darf nicht sterben ... Himmelsflug führte die drei Katzen durch den sonnenbeschienenen Wald. Es war mitten in der Blattgrüne und Lerchenpfote konnte überall die Geräusche kleiner Beutetiere hören. Trotzdem überschattete Angst ihre Gedanken - Angst um ihre Schwester. Die Patrouille erreichte das Ende des Waldes und trat hinaus auf den sandigen Platz vor der Klippe. Himmelsflug wandte sich zu Lerchenpfote um. »Lerchenpfote, markiere du die Grenze am Spitzfelsen«, miaute er. »Häherschwinge, du hilfst ihr hinab.« Häherschwinge nickte. »Und was macht ihr?« Himmelsflug wandte sich zu Blattschweif. »Wir markieren die Grenze weiter flussaufwärts, am zerspaltenen Baum.« Die golden getupfte Kätzin nickte. »Gut«, miaute sie. »Gehen wir.« Die beiden SchneeClan-Katzen verschwanden im Dickicht. Lerchenpfote unterdrückte ein Schnurren. Der ganze Clan wusste, dass Himmelsflug mehr für Blattschweif empfand, als Freundschaft - alle, außer Blattschweif. Anscheinend wagte er es nun endlich, sie anzusprechen. Häherschwinge schien das selbe zu denken. »Denkst du, das klappt?« »Ich hoffe es«, miaute Lerchenpfote. »Er scheint sie wirklich sehr zu lieben.« Häherschwinge nickte. »Gut, lass uns gehen. Ich will nicht, dass eine BlattClan-Patrouille uns zuvor kommt.« An alle Leser der ersten Version: soll der Charakter Lärchenflug existieren? Ja, bitte!!! Ja, ist okay ... Eher nicht ... OMG, nein!!! Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Die Welt der SeeClans Kategorie:By Grinsekätzchen Kategorie:Geschichten (by Grinsekätzchen)